Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a multilayer fabric. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to a multilayer fabric for selectively blocking or transmitting particular wavelengths in the electromagnetic spectrum, such as solar radiation (e.g., near infrared radiation (NIR)) and far infrared (FIR) radiation.
Background
Exercise, whether performed inside or outside, is important to maintaining a healthy lifestyle and individual well-being. But exercise, and in particular outdoor exercise, can be uncomfortable due to the environment surrounding an individual. Discomfort can discourage participation in athletic activities. For example, during the winter, an individual may be hesitant to participate in outdoor activities (e.g., jogging, hiking, biking) due to low temperatures. Similarly, an individual may be hesitant to participate in outdoor activities in the summer due to high temperatures. Discomfort can be exaggerated by the clothing an individual is wearing. But, discomfort can also be mediated by the clothing an individual is wearing. Clothing that keeps an individual comfortable (e.g., warm in the winter and/or cool in the summer), while also providing suitable water vapor permeability, may reduce discomfort and encourage participation in athletic activities.
Heat radiation impinging on or leaving the human body can be a source of discomfort during an athletic activity. There have been attempts to control solar and FIR radiation in garments. For example, either solar radiation reflection or far infrared (FIR) back reflection have been accomplished using continuous layers of metal or metal oxides deposited on the surface of a material. Another approach uses metal oxides or ceramic micro-particles embedded in the structure of a polymer in order to scatter and/or partially reflect FIR or solar radiation. Accordingly, effectively managing heat radiation impinging on the human body and/or leaving the human body is of interest.